The Songs of War
by Aralinn
Summary: Laineth was much like her father: a loner, distrustful, easily angered, and fierce to her enemies. She has entered into an adventure that will test the very foundations of her soul and have her questions everything she thought she knew about herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here it is the beginning to my new story! Please please please read and review and let me know what your thoughts are on it! I have no beta reader, so any errors you see, point them out! I am open to any constructive criticism you have.**

Prologue

First meetings

She sat in the stables of Mirkwood, taking in her surroundings. The dusty smell of the hay wafted around her, the sweet aroma of oats filled her nostrils, causing her to inhale more deeply. She loved everything about the stables, and enjoyed the normal hustle and bustle that went along with it. What she loved even more were the elves working around her that seemed unperturbed by her presence and utterly left her alone. She figured a small child alone sitting on the wall of a stall would draw attention, but she got none and she smiled with pleasure. This is what she wanted, to work with the horses be around them.

Her father had plenty of horses at her home, but none to call her own. She wished greatly to have one of her own. She was old enough for one to train, she thought to herself indignantly. She had her father's way with animals she knew, they flocked to her, loved her. Just like the horse in the stall whose wall she sat upon. The grey stallion had his head resting comfortably against her legs as she stroked his forelock and head.

"You must be Laineth." A soft male voice spoke from behind her.

She turned her head slowly, eyeing the ellon to her side with her amber eyes. She took her time taking him in. He was tall, but average for an elf. He had long silky blond hair, which fell to the middle of his back. He had braids running from the sides of his ears to the back were they joined to form one larger one, held by a tightly bound strip of leather. It accentuated his face and his sharp features, what struck her young self first, however, were his eyes. They were a sparklingly rich blue, full of kindness.

Legolas watched the young elf child study him intently. Her amber eyes, which matched her wild and very much untamed hair, were haunting. They were of the clearest golden embers, and held an almost feral look to them. It was very unusually for an elf. She would be a beauty when she grew up, that much was clear.

He let a few moments pass in silence, until he realized she had no intentions of answering his question. It did not matter though, he knew it to be her as she held many of the same facial features as her mother, who was now anxiously passing the throne room fearing for her lost child. Of course, Laineth was oblivious, or just did not care. He figured a bit of both, she would live up to her name that was for sure, and probably drive her mother crazy all her life.

He decided to try a different approach, "My horse seems to like you." He stated, watching the girl look back to the horse in front of her, and he took a few small steps forward.

"Most do." Her voice was tiny, whisper thin it seemed though it held no fear, no uncertainty. Her voice was clear as her eyes and strong to be so soft, like her eyes it took him back. He saw her as someone much older stuck in a child's body.

Laineth knew why he had come, her mother had probably realized she was not with their people and had wandered off again, and whoever this elf was, got stuck with the job of finding her. Usually at home it was her father who came after her but he did not travel to Mirkwood, he was fond of home and rarely left his territory. Her mother's family was originally from Mirkwood, when it was still call The Greenwood. But now she lived with her father. Before that she lived with a group of elves that departed many years ago from the wood elf city and traveled from place to place—wanderers really. For many years now they were settled near the Carrock and the Vales of Anduin. She had drug her along with those elves to visit the Elven city for the lavas, or early autumn season for the harvest. They held a feast and blessing for a good harvest year.

She gave a little huff and pat to the stallion before hopping off the wall and started walking out the stables. She heard the male elf following close behind. It was not necessary she knew her way back, she remembered. She found it highly uncomfortable to have a stranger so close to her, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. If she was rude, her mother would have her behind when they got to their chambers.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. Legolas found the little elleth quite amusing. He was trying to remember how old her mother had said she was. Ten or fifteen year's maybe? She was only about the height of an average hobbit, yet commanded the air of a giant. He was glad not to be her parent at the moment even though he had to smile when all she gave as a reply was, 'back.'

Once back inside the great hall, the ellon who had found her tried to stealthily slip away, though she saw him go and watched his departure. She also watched him turn around to look back feeling her gaze on him, she did not look away. Laineth watched as he went to King Thranduil's side and sat. so that was the Prince of Mirkwood, she thought to herself, before turning her attention back to her mother who was chatting on about how she ought not run off, it frightened her mother, she could have been lost/hurt, and so on. She just nodded her head and kept silent. She was not one for many words.

"Laineth! Are you listening?!" her mother scolded, grabbing her chin and making her look into face. "You are your father's child alright, I blame him for this."

Her mother then stood up addressing the King, "My Lord I am terribly sorry for the trouble my daughter has caused, I promise you it will not happen again."

The king had to smile, "Worry not my dear Cedhril, I would expect no less from the child of Beorn. My own son did plenty of wandering off in his youth to cause a many of my advisors stress."

"Thank you my lord," Cedhril replied, clearly relieved.

Legolas did have to take pause when he learned of who her father was. Beorn the skin-changer. For many years now he had protected their crossing and northern boarders. He was a recluse and though a good man to his friends, he was wary and at times uncouth, and easily angered. But he shared the elves common hate of orcs and goblins. Now that he had learned this bit of information he could see the relation. Other than her hair color, she was the spitting image of her mother, but her personality was that of her father's. It matched to a tee.

He watched as they turned to leave, and as the little girl turned one last time to gaze upon him with those haunting eyes. Neither of them knew this would not be the last time they met, and that both their destinies were intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just too hopefully make things a bit clearer, I am trying to stick with Tolkien's timeline and ages for Beorn. But I am estimating that he died soon before the war of the ring maybe 3016? And assuming he lived to be approx. 100 years of man. Depending on his age when he had Laineth, this puts her age at approx. 7 to 10 when the Hobbit would be taking place. Which mentally she would be much older from her mother's elvish bloodlines, but still small in the eyes of man and this is about her age when we see her in the prologue. Elvish children by age one can usually talk walk and dance just to give an idea of how she would mature, even though her stature is still small. **

**Please continue to read and review, and let me know of any errors you encounter. **

Chapter 2

She watched silently from the rocky outcrops as Gandalf walked through the woods towards her home, her father and a very small man walking with him. A hobbit he was. She knew by his clothing and rather large hairy feet. Her mother was already alerted to their arrival by the animals, and she was calling for her daughter, who promptly ignored her. Her father had run off to battle, and left her behind. She practiced play fights with her father most every day, should could have gone with him, she could have helped. But no. he stole away in the middle of the night, or so he thought. She had been awake, she had watched him leave. She had half a mind to follow him, but his wroth was more than she wanted to face if she dared disobey him.

So instead she spent her days with the horses, training them and working them. On one occasion Gandalf had come to them and asked for one after seeing the work she had put into the gelding. She was more than happy to oblige, her father not so much. He was at loath to let go of his animals, but that gelding was hers and she had a mare ready to breed that she would keep. Since she was little that is what she wanted to do, and Gandalf was her first customer, though she did not charge him, Laineth was too pleased he wanted the fiery young chestnut.

During the nights she prowled the territory, worrying her mother to death. She found she required little sleep to function at her fullest capacity. Plus it made her feel useful, watching for intruders and scarring away predators that could harm their herds. The horses usually could fend for themselves, but the sheep and goats could not.

She rolled onto her back as she heard her mother stop her calling, giving up on getting her stubborn child to cooperate; besides if her father wanted to see her that bad he could easily find her on his own. She did not care. Which of course she knew was a total lie, she loved her father, but he just did not understand her. She may be small stature, but she was not a child in mind or abilities. She was strong, even stronger than most elf children her age thanks to his bloodlines, and she grew slightly faster than others. She was ready to fight; she wanted to, it was in her blood, she could feel it coursing through her like a raging fire. But to get him to understand that…she sighed, it was hopeless.

Laineth was surprised how long it took for her father to actually show up to her perch, and was even more surprised to find that the wizard accompanied him. Few came to the top of Carrock. She turned her head to lock her steely gaze with Beorn's before looking back to the sky.

"Your mother tells me you took to wandering off at night." His voice was gruff, he was trying to frighten her, but it would not work.

"I had finished my chores." She replied curtly. It was true, she made sure to always finished what she was asked to do, she just tended to do them much faster than need be. She had more important things to do.

"And I see we are a few horses shorter." This time the frustration was clear in his voice.

"They were mine to do with as I pleased. They have good homes." He should know better than to think she would give her horses to just anyone. These had gone to the wandering elves that lived right outside their borders.

"What I am to do with you?"

She did not answer him; she fixed him with her sharp eyes, challenging him. He knew what she wanted, he had known it for a long time, and yet did nothing. Of course she did not want it to be taken the wrong way, she loved her family, but there was an itching desire growing in her soul to get away, to travel, and see different places. There was something bigger out there waiting for her, she just did not know what, but it was not here. And how many times had she told him that? Or tried to. Every time he just tuned her out or got angry and stormed off, which upset her mother greatly—so she had quit bringing it up. Even though she often worried her mother, she could not bring herself to cause her grief, which his absence often caused. These weeks without him had made her miserable, and so her daughter as well.

She watched as he ran a hand down his stubbly face, which had not been shaved in many days. Something was bothering him she could tell, but what? She made herself sit up and pay attention to what he was about to say, for he said very little and when he did it was best to listen.

"Your mother and I have had a long talk with the wizard." He started, before getting interrupted by a un-lady like snort from his daughter; he rarely had talks, let alone a long one. "Silence!" he roared, clearly getting annoyed, and she cringed, mumbling a sorry she did not think he could even hear.

While Beorn talked with his daughter about his proposed plan, Gandalf studied the girl in front of him. She was now close to twelve years, maybe fifteen if he had to guess. Her fiery red hair was wild and unruly, much like the girl herself if what he gathered from her mother's stories were true, and he very much thought they were. Her eyes— that was what was most daunting about her face—even with her sharp features. They were dark embers; one could almost mistake them for fire if not for the light hitting them showing off the yellow, gold, and browns in them. Much like the elf prince had thought, the first thing he thought of was feral. She was special, and he knew she would play a large role in the history of Middle Earth.

Gandalf watched the intensity in which she took in her father's words, not missing anything. He watched as she picked up o every little movement that went along with his words. He watched her brows furrow as her father struggled to get out his meaning, she knew he was uncomfortable, and so kept quiet. The wizard also could not miss the pure excitement that lit up her normally stoic features when Beorn finally told her that he thought it would be good for her to travel with him. Then she scowled slightly.

"But I do not understand, why do you want this father, you have never let me leave even with you." She asked her voice quizzical and not completely trusting in his words.

"I do not want it, but you are not happy here. If I make you stay you will be miserable all your life and resent the both of us." He choked out, not comfortable divulging so much to anyone, but he also knew it had to be done. "And if anyone can keep you safe it would be a wizard."

Laineth was so elated she could barely control herself, and for once was acting her age. She found herself jumping up and down before wrapping her arms tightly around her father, who was very much taken aback by her unusual shower of affection. Laineth missed it, but he gave a small smile at her joy, for he did truly love his daughter.

…

Laineth found herself smothered in her mother's arms on the day of their departure; soft sobs escaped her, wetting her tunic. She hugged her mother back, trying to comfort her. Even though she was more than ready to start her own adventures, part of her felt a tug of homesickness. She knew there would be much time that would elapse before she would see them again. And her father was human, so unlike her mother his time here and with her was limited. A pang of guilt shot through her then, and she turned towards him.

"Father." She said quietly, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt his strong arms gingerly tug her closer.

"Be safe my child."

With that she made herself mount up on her large black mare, she choose to ride bareback in the fashion of her mother's people, it came more natural to her. A saddle was just cumbersome. However, she provided a saddle for the wizard and for the hobbit. The hobbit rode with Gandalf; he was not one for horses she gathered very quickly when trying to help him mount the pony she picked for him. After many minutes and a very unhappy pony, she gave up. There was no time to teach him to properly ride.

Before she knew it, they were ridding off and she could make out her mother telling her to write often and to visit, she made a mental promise to them not to go more than a few years without a visit and to write every month.

Soon, however, she found herself enthralled with the new surroundings around her. She had never traveled this far, and she was lost to the changing landscapes. The trees and rocks she had known at her home were slowly fading to flat plain, with the misty mountains looming in the distance. Once she could pull herself from the beauty, she found her voice.

"Where are we going Master Gandalf?"

"To Rivendell Laineth, the last homely house, home to Lord Elrond."

That left her mind swirling. She had heard her mother speak of Imladris on a few occasions. Elrond was a great elf lord and healer, if she remembered correctly. She felt her excitement growing again at the idea of going to a new city. Oh the things she will see, and the people! All she had ever known were the wandering elves near home, and even less about the elves of Mirkwood, she only visited there once a year at most and only for a few days. Of course meeting the people was a bit unnerving the more she thought about it. She was not much for the company of people, no matter the race. Though she had to swallow down her nerves as Gandalf was calling for them to stop for the night and she went to help set up camp.

Much of the next few days passed the same, they got up at dawn, ate a quick breakfast and packed up camp, much to poor Bilbo's dismay, however, he kept his complaints quiet, but his face said enough. As they packed, Laineth found herself feeling quiet bad for the small hobbit and found herself asking him questions about his journey. Her idea of distracting him worked rather well. He started from the beginning when the dwarves arrived at his doorstep and before he knew it, they were all packed and ready.

"Perhaps on the morn tomorrow, you may tell me more of the story." She told him, happy to see a smile appear on his face, and he did just that as they packed the following mornings.

She was surprised at how quickly she had taken to the hobbit, as it was not in her nature but she found him utterly entertaining and interesting. There seemed to not be a mean bone in his body, just many scared ones. One had to admire his courage for going after a dragon.

"Laineth, do you like to learn?" Gandalf had asked her that second morning, to which she replied yes. Her mother had taught her to read and write both common tongue and elvish from the time she was able to, and she spoke both fluently. Often in her spare time she would read any book she could find around there house, though the selection was limited.

Part of her now wished she had lied, for the wizard had her lessons throughout much the early travels and quizzes about them in the evening. If she got something wrong, she was to write the history of what she got wrong. She kept her complaints to herself, she was not about to act like a whinny little child, she would prove to be better than that. After that first night, she made it a habit not to get questions wrong; she listened to him with all her interest. Sometimes Bilbo would secretly help her out, if he happened to know the answer and she did not, but she was sure Gandalf knew, yet he said nothing.

The day of their arrival came quicker than Laineth expected; it had not felt like eight days had passed since her departure from Carrock. Yet here they were traveling on the High pass, the widening of the mountains starting to offer her the first glimpses of the Elven city. Excitement began knotting in her belly.

Once they came around the last bend, her horse, Rochel, stopped from the change in her body position. Her mouth dropped. The sight before her took her breath away. The white stone architecture, seemed luminous even in the daylight, waterfalls sent spray up that drifted around the lower levels seeming to cloak it in mystery. It wrapped around and into the mountains, a large river splitting it into two sides, where large elegant bridges connected them. From the height they were she could see the multiple gardens, where some vines grow on up along the balconies above. Such a beautiful sight she had never before beheld. It made its way to the valley floor where fields of crops lay, areas of dense woods, and homesteads were scattered about before the mountains once again began to ride up around their borders.

"It is quite a site to see, is it not?" Bilbo asked her, drawing her eyes from the city to look at him. "I had the same reaction the first time my eyes beheld it."

"Yes it is Bilbo." She made herself reply, still in awe. Once she got her mind back together she made herself apply leg to Rochel to urge her forward. Though the horse snorted and hesitated feeling her rider's distraction.

"Easy my friend, I am sorry for my distraction." She spoke in elvish to the fidgety horse below her, as she gently stroked her neck. Rochel then deciding it was okay to continue and catch up to the others.

For one of the few times Laineth found herself startled at a voice speaking to them as she took in the grand entrance to the city. She was turned half around on her horse as she heard the voice speak, welcoming them to Rivendell. Whipping her hair around she saw in front of her many dark haired elves, which was new to her, in Mirkwood, blonde was the dominant color. Their eyes all were shades of blues and grays, matching the hues of most of their clothes. She took her time in taking them all in. it was easy to see that the one who addressed them, while not the Lord, he was still in high rank. There were two other dark haired elves behind him, twins by the look, for there were no differences in their faces that she could discern. Then a single blond elf lord walked up behind them, very handsome, and old. She could see it in his eyes, as well as with the other darker haired one that walked by his side. Clearly he was the lord Elrond. He wore a circlet around his head, as did many of the other elf lords around, but there was something in the way he carried and presented himself that gave it away.

"Gandalf! It has been too long, welcome!" the one she assumed to be Lord Elrond said, walking forward with outstretched hands. Clearly they were good friends.

"Ah, and Master Bilbo, you return to us again." Then he turned to Gandalf again, "There is much we must speak of," Then he turned his attention to the young elleth with them.

"This, Lord Elrond is Laineth daughter of Beorn and Cedhril. She is joining us own our return journey." Gandalf spoke before Laineth, and she found herself secretly grateful. She was at a loss to what she was supposed to say to the Lord. She never spoke at Mirkwood, nor had she been addressed either.

"It is a pleasure to meet you My Lady Laineth, may a star shine upon the hour of our meeting." He offered a smile and small bow, which she returned.

She watched as the Elf Lord took her in, albeit quickly, she noted it all the same. She saw his eyes take in her hair and eyes, the same as all who meet her the first time. She could also see the questions brewing, but he voiced none. Normally she expected such would bother most people, but not her. She knew she was different, and she took the time to take him and the others in without bothering to hide it—if she did it she could not complain when they did the same.

"Tonight we will have a feast for you must be weary from travel. Tomorrow, we shall meet to discuss all that has transpired." Elrond smiled, opening his arm and directing them into the city. To Laineth especially he said, "I have a friend you may want to meet." She just fixed him with a suspicious yet curious glance, but followed quickly behind the others.

She was given a room beside both Bilbo and Gandalf, and ample time to clean up and change before being expected at the feast. A maid was sent to help her get ready, she did not see the point but thought it to be rude to refuse, so she let her in and did as she was told. Even when that meant putting on a dress, something she was not accustom to. She felt underdressed and exposed even though it was not the case.

When the maid left her, her hair was brushed pulled back from her face, and she was cleanest she had been in a very long time. Her skin felt raw it had been scrubbed so much and so hard. But she had to admit the lotions felt divine, and smelled wonderful. Luckily though, it did not take long for Gandalf and Bilbo to knock on her door to escort her down to the feast. She could already hear the festivities beginning down below them. The music was drifting through the old stones, and the sweet sounds of the Elven voices floating with it. And of course the food, the smells were strong and the aromas mouthwatering, she had not realized how hungry she was.

Once again they were greeted by the same elves as on their arrival. The blond she learned to be Glorfindel, the twins to be Elrohir and Elladan, the lord Elrond's sons. His daughter was absent due to her travel to her grandmother in Lòrien. The other was Lindir, Elrond's personal attendant and scribe. But there was a new person with them, a child. Surprisingly it was a human child.

"Laineth, this is Estel, I have taken him under my wing." Elrond said and smiled, pushing the boy out in front of him.

The boy was just about her height, tall and lanky. His hair was dark brown and wavy, clearly he had not bothered to clean it in a few days, and his grey eyes were full of mischief and humor. A typical human of her age she suspected. But why was he being raised by elves? That did not make sense to her, but she kept quiet, even when this Estel spoke to her and wanted her to follow him. She noted he seemed unperturbed when she did not. He just ran off, still smiling. The others around her were all talking of subjects she knew nothing of, seeming to not know she was there, and so with a defeated sigh she turned to find where the boy went.

Following him was not hard, his scent was very distinctive against those of the elves, and his heavy footfalls echoed off the walls as she caught up. She found him in a garden close by, collecting what seemed to be rocks.

"Well come on then, help me get these rocks." He said, not turning around. And she did, but she still kept an unsure eye on him, not sure what to make of him. She had not been around elves her age much, let alone a human.

It turned out that he was using the rocks to hold up a straw person he had made. And if asked her opinion, she would have said it was very crudely made, obviously done by the boy. She dumped her stones with his and stood back as he made the base. And she gave him credit, it turned out to be fairly sturdy.

Before she knew what was happening he tossed her a stick, which she caught by pure reflex.

"Well come on." He said walking to the straw figure.

"For what?" she questioned, not understanding what it was he was wanting her to do.

"Hit the dummy of course, sword practice." Then he turned and began whacking the makeshift target, sending straw flying. "Well? What are you waiting for, not scared are you?" he taunted, getting the desired results. Laineth strode forward and hit the target with her own stick. And so the night went on with the two tacking turns with their imaginary enemy.

The next morning came to wake her with bright rays of sunlight seeping through the sheer curtains of her bedroom. She found her body sore and stiff from her play fighting with Estel, which she had to admit, turned out to be fun. Gandalf had finally found them, accompanied by Elrond close to midnight, and sent them off to bed. Looking down she found she was in the same dress as last night, only it had many grass stains now and straw stuck to it.

She stretched well before getting out of the bed and going to the bathroom attached at the far end. In there she found the clothes she brought with her cleaned and folded neatly on the dresser. Happily she stripped of the dress and pulled on her familiar tunic and breeches—happy to be out of the dress.

Laineth found that her nerves were on edge this morning, for it was getting close to the hour of their meeting with the Lord Elrond. He would want to know all about Gandalf and Bilbo's travels, but she was sure he would have questions for her as well, and she was not wrong.

During the meeting the elf wizard and hobbit talked about the happening of their journey since departing from Rivendell many months before. Some of which Elrond had already learned, but much he had not. It was many hours later when Laineth found herself being addressed.

"Laineth, it is my understanding you are the daughter of Beorn?" he asked her. His voice was soft as he spoke to her, seeing her quiet and untrusting nature.

"Yes my Lord." She replied, forcing her eyes to his.

"It is my understanding that Beorn is also a skin-changer? Taking the form of a bear?"

Neither Gandalf nor Bilbo seemed surprised, they had known this information since their first trip to Beorn's.

"That would be correct," she replied again.

"And you young one, are you also a skin-changer?" he asked, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"Yes." Was all she said before transforming before their eyes and in front of them was no longer a young elf girl but a very large cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I have been having some trouble with dates, I am still doing some research but from what I gather when I meant for Laineth to be born in 2916 of the third age, she would not be of the same numerical age as Aragorn at Rivendell but already 15 years old, not 10 as I have stated in the previous chapter author notes. I am still doing some research to confirm this, so beware that it may change. Also if you notice anything else with dates and timing that seem off or don't match please let me know! This chapter is taking place sometime around 2978 putting Frodo at age 10. I have not yet found the approximate date when he went to live with Bilbo so I made that up until I once again find otherwise. This means Laineth is 61 years old. **

Chapter 3

She dreamed that night of her departure from Rivendell. She could recall mounting the horses at the gate, many had gathered to see them off. Most of which were for Bilbo and Gandalf, both were very popular with the elves. There was only one person there to see her off. She was still surprised at the quick friendship she had acquired with the human child. Since her first night they had taken to their practice sword fighting as a ritual, now that was coming to an end. She found it hard to say goodbye, she had never told anyone but her parents bye, and those were people she loved. How do you tell a friend bye? So she did not. She did not go find him that morning, nor did she seek him out in the crowd as they mounted up. Finally she caught a glimpse of him as they said their last farewells. He was slightly behind Elrond, just as he had been that first meeting. He was dressed much the same as always, simple breeches and white tunic, already stained with dirt. Before she turned Rochel to leave with the others, she saw his hand go up in the air, wishing her well and saying goodbye. Laineth returned the gesture with the own raise of her hand, and gave leg to her mount ushering her on.

"Wait!" A small voice called out, halting their procession. Turning around she watched Estel run to them, a small parcel in his grasp. He reached out his hand offering it to her. "So you do not forget me, until we meet again."

Laineth did not know what to say, she had not received a gift before, it was quiet unexpected. She took a moment to look between the brown wrapped parchment in her hands and the boy in front of her. At last all she spoke, "Until we meet again," and she cantered off the meet Gandalf, not knowing when she would see her friend again.

She woke suddenly, hearing her name being called from outside her tent. She scrambled to her feet, slightly confused from her dream from many years ago, she looked down to her wrist where the black horse hair bracelet still sat that Estel had given her. Making her way to the flap she ducked and stepped out into the early morning air. It was crisp and cool; a strong wind was blowing down from the far north that whipped her hair across her face, making her quickly retie it in a leather strap. She turned then to Halbarad, who was standing before her, "What is it? Has Estel returned?" she asked, knowing it was farfetched. He had been long gone from the Ranger's camp, none knew when to return.

"Nay, the wizard is here for you."

"Gandalf?" she said, her mood improving greatly. She had not seen the wizard in many years, not since his last travel through maybe ten years past.

"Aye, that is the one."

She thanked Halbarad quickly, giving a small bow, as he was their leader in their chieftain's absence.

Laineth had traveled to the Dunedain's camp with Gandalf after they had escorted Bilbo home. He talked with their Chief, wanting her trained in their ways, also explaining she was good friends with their heir Aragorn. At first it confused her greatly until she figured out that Estel was Aragorn—as he was known here—their chieftain, once of age. He was Isildur's heir and so to the throne of Gondor. They accepted her graciously, in return for her work with the horses, and for protection. Her skin changing abilities, proved to be invaluable to their watches. And she agreed whole heartedly. She could learn to fight and use her abilities, she had felt for the first time she was doing what she was meant to do. To add to the surprise she had only to wait another ten years to be reunited with Estel, when he was twenty and learned of his heritage.

She was brought out of her reminiscing when she spied Gandalf, entertaining a group of young children.

"Gandalf!" she called out, gaining his attention. She watched as the old wizard stood, smiled and said a quick goodbye to the children before walking over, leaning heavy on his cane.

She returned his smile with one of his own. She had come out of her shell much since living among the Dúnedain, she had had no choice really. Though she still preferred the quiet, and listening to mingling and talking.

"Ah, Laineth my dear, how you have grown." He said as he gave her a warm hug in greeting.

"You have been gone many years, much happens in such time." She replied, "What brings you here?" though she was glad to see her friend, she knew he rarely came here unless something was stirring, and something needed.

"I have just left the shire, had a quick visit with Bilbo, you were not far off, and…" he paused for a moment, "I have a favor I need to ask."

"Come, let us speak more privately, I sense it is not a matter for all ears." She said leading him off away from the main section of the camp.

"Nay, it is not I am afraid."

She took him to her tent, where some chairs and a small wood table were set. She preferred to stay away from the bustle of the women and children. She liked being with her horses, in the quiet, it brought her peace. She liked looking at the rolling hills of the North Downs to their north at the old fortress of Fornost. The air here was chill, but she found it to be refreshing.

She took a seat, beckoning Gandalf to do the same, and he did slowly lower himself into the old rickety chair. Then she waited in silence for him to begin his tale, it weighed heavy on him, she could tell that much. Her Elven senses picking it up as well as his troubled expression.

"I feel darkness creeping back into these lands, there is an evil stirring. The worry has been growing in my mind for many a day now."

"What evil?" There had not been evil in Middle Earth since the war of ring, only a band of roaming orcs here and there, and the evilness of humans.

"I do not know. And that troubles me more."

He sat then in silence not offering her anymore. Whether it was that he did not have more or he just wished to keep it to himself was unknown to her, she guessed she rather it be the latter. If it was known, it could be dealt with. You cannot defeat the unknown.

Finally she spoke up, "You spoke of a favor?" Laineth asked.

"Ah, yes. I want you to go to the shire, range there and become friendly with Bilbo once more and his young nephew he has taken in." Gandalf said with a smile, though the darkness of his trouble still lingered there.

"The Shire? Has this to do with the evil? The hobbits keep to themselves, it has never been touched by evil" she said, brows furrowed in thought.

"There is a nagging thought in my mind that the Hobbits part in our future is not over. I want eyes I can trust. I feel your part has yet to reveal itself, and there is a link with two. I cannot explain further."

"Always talking in riddles," she shook her head, still eyeing the wizard. "However, I will do this for you."

"Thank you my child. And now I find I must pursue an old man's delight. How has your cat form grown?"

She had to smile, her ability to change form had always fascinated the wizard, and Laineth could not help but to oblige him. "Full grown," she told him and transformed.

Gandalf had to stand up in surprise when she transformed. The last time, she was large, but now her form would have been terrifying to any who did not know her or what she was. Easily, she was the size of a small horse or very large pony. Her large head was at his shoulder, he let out his breath he had not realized he held. She was beautiful. Her coat was of pale golden hues, down to her mid leg and stomach where it turned a creamy white. Dark amber red stripes adorned her body. Her large ears were tipped in black, leading him to her eyes, which were the same haunting ones he came to know in the strange woman. Her fur was thin except for tufts around her neck and joints of her legs, and her short tail. Muscle was clearly defined over her whole body; she was made to hunt, to fight, a superb being. He gave her a pat on her shoulder, before she became a woman once more before his eyes.

"Amazing."

Laughing, she had to agree with him. In her cat form she felt free, she felt at peace. And the feeling she had as she would stretch her legs over the ground, he wind whipping by her, was indescribable, it was nothing she ever felt before.

…

They left for the Shire the following day, Gandalf taking one of her geldings, as he came without a horse. She mounted her stallion Suldal, a dark liver chestnut. He was young, still barely done with his training, but she found she had a strange attachment to this particular horse and him to her, and so she found it hard to part with him. He was not her normal choice in a horse, not only was he tall standing at above 17 hands, but he was stocky—just not large enough to be considered a draft and cart horse. However, he had perfect conformation and to be his size, he had speed to go with his strength and stamina. In the end thought, it was his personality that got her. He was kind and gentle, but would face anything with her. And he had proved himself already more than once against orcs.

They rode in companionable silence for most of the trip. If they did speak it was usually Gandalf quizzing her on her history of Middle Earth and its people, much like old times. She found herself asking after Estel, but Gandalf had not spoken to him in a year's time, of course that was less than her, he had been gone for nearly ten years from their camp at Fornost, granted he made one short trip back after three years. It had not been the same without her friend, and she was secretly glad to be leaving and finding something new, of course she never knew why she had never left Fornost before. She had to imagine it was fate. Gandalf had told her he was fine, exploring the lands of Mirkwood. It did her good to know he was safe. She asked little else.

There trip was greatly uneventful in the six days they traveled, they did not push the horses, and there was no rush. Laineth took the time to watch the scenery around her change. The air was warmer here, it held more moisture, but was still comfortable. Rolling hills were as far as the eyes could see, colorful wildflowers decorating them. The grass was lush and green; a sweet smell from it filled her nose. She could she dark green hedges forming in the distance, farm land and crop fields dotted in between them. The Shire was close. With her eyes she could also make out the home made into the hills. She had heard of hobbit homes, but she had yet to venture and see them for herself.

Once they hit the small dirt road, more signs of life began appearing. Hobbits were mingling in the streets and at the market places trading and buying, mostly talking over the next meal or tea time, she smiled to herself. They were very unique beings, much different from herself, though she was not like any one race in particular—she shook the thought from her mind, better not to dwell on it.

They got strange looks as they made they way towards Hobbiton, some waved a greeting, recognizing the wizard, others stared and still more just went on about their business, paying little attention. Very few travelers came through here.

Bilbo's house was much how she expected it to be. It was one of the nicest passed so far, and rather large from what the outside could tell. A carpet of well maintained grass covered the hillside; flower boxes filled with brightly colored flowers adorned each window sill. Everything was acutely manicured to perfection. A short fence ran along the road, with a gate not too far off, separating the steps and lawn from the dirt.

They dismounted their horses, letting them graze in the open field across the way from Bilbo's house. She let Gandalf lead the way up the stairs; they were arriving in the early afternoon, more than likely during one of the many Hobbit meals. It was quite a surprise to find that was not the case, at least not today. Bilbo opened the door, pipe in hand, and a folded paper in the other. When he saw Gandalf, he quickly put everything down to greet the wizard enthusiastically. He was more than happy to see him again so soon, he did not even notice Laineth standing behind them, though she had half hidden herself in the shadow of the hill, resting against his house.

"Bilbo, my dear hobbit, how good it is to see you again. I have brought someone I think you will remember." He spoke in a laughing voice, stepping out of the way, relieving the woman behind him.

"Hello Master Baggins, it has been many years since our last meeting." She spoke softly, offering a small smile. She took in his appearance intently. He had changed very little in the years since his journey to Erebor. His skin showed little signs of aging, only a few wrinkles marred his skin as well as some freckles from the sun. His only change was in his width, he was definitely wider than when she had met him as a child.

She watched his eyes widen in recognition, "Miss Laineth!" he came forward to greet her, giving her waist a tight hug, the gesture taking her utterly by surprise. She made herself bend down and give him a small pat on the back. If he noticed her tense from the action he did not show it, he eyes still brimmed in delight.

"Come in come in! I will put on some tea!" he turned and scurried back into the house, not waiting to see if they followed—they did.

She stood in the doorway, very glad and happily surprised that the ceilings were tall enough for her to stand in, though she still had to watch the doorways, the rounded opening were much shorter. The hall was long, wood paneling ran along the sides. He had many dressers and tables with ornate decorations lining it. Paintings and maps hung on the walls in between the candle holders. There were doors to the left and the right, no other halls. It was a bit cluttered, but not messy, she could easily be comfortable here if she fit better, it gave a sense of warmth and home—which could be said of most hobbit holes.

That night she slept better than she had in a long time, and she believed it was wholly due to the very large meal that Bilbo had fixed for them. He had fish, poultry, and pork as the meat, multiple types of breads and cheeses, and more vegetables than she knew existed. All of it had been exceptionally flavorful and mouth watering. It was hard to think a meal that beat it. Laineth thought Bilbo would faint when she told him so.

They had also met young Master Frodo, who had just in the past month come to live with his uncle. He reminded her very much of Bilbo in both manners and looks. She could see why Gandalf felt there was more to their future than that at Bag End in Hobbiton. Of course explaining to Frodo she was a skin changer was rather difficult, until he found he could climb on her back, much to her dismay. He was still very much a child and very much an adventuresome hobbit where they are concerned. Of course she found she could not be mean to the child, even when he thought it fun to kick her sides as a horse. Giving a small grumble she gave a shake, causing Frodo to only rip out her fur and with a defeated sigh, she walked him around the hobbit hole, Bilbo and Gandalf laughing merrily at the site. If a hobbit was made to go on an adventure, it was him.

On the morn her duties started, taking her over the vast area of the Shire, but the thought of venturing through delighted her. It was a new place, and she thought a place to rest, it would be rare for trouble to stir here, she would not have to always be worried about an attack. Of course that was not to say she would not take her job seriously, for she did. She had also promised Bilbo to stop at Bag End after each trip around the shire for food, drink, and shelter. That in its self lightened her heart for she found she held a great liking to the Hobbit and even found she like the little one.

With one last look back, she gave Suldal leg and trotted off down the dirt road to start her new journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

How many years now had it been since Gandalf had sent her to the Shire? It still seemed like only yesterday to her, however, the forty years had shown in the hobbits of the Shire. Bilbo was no longer with them, seventeen years had passed since his departure to Rivendell, and Frodo was left Bag End. She felt still a heaviness in her heart at the depart of her friend, but he had lived a good long life for a hobbit, and aged very well. To well honestly, but she kept her questions to herself other than to Gandalf, who was as cryptic as ever with his replies. Frodo was still here though, and she was actually on her way to his hobbit hole, her ventures around the shire completed, though they took her longer than normal, there was a fell mist on the air, it made the hairs on her arms and neck stand on end. It bothered her, so she took her time inspecting everything just a little more than normal. There was, however, nothing out of the ordinary to be found, and she tried to push it from her mind as she let Suldal graze in the still empty field across from the house and walked up the steps.

He never answered the door, she assumed he was out visiting or to the market, so she sat down on his bench and stretched out, taking in the warmth of the sun on her skin. It filed her with a peaceful solitude. She closed her eyes and listened to the world around her. The birds were chirping and fluttering by. This early in the year, she was surprised to find so many out and about. The cool January air should have had the still rousting, though it was exceptionally warm.

She heard a loud sigh before feeling the earth shake under her as her overly large stallion lay on the ground beside her, and she repositioned herself to use him as a pillow. It was not often they got to rest and enjoy a pleasant day, and she planned to take full advantage of it.

It was close to evening meal when she heard Frodo and Sam approaching from the town, they had been at the Green Dragon, her chance of a good hobbit mean probably was ruined, but she would not complain, just the bed that would be offered was enough after a month of travel.

"You suppose she's asleep?" she heard same ask Frodo, "Should we wake her."

Then Frodo laughed, "I highly doubt she sleeps Sam."

"You would be correct in your assumption Mister Baggins, I am quite awake." Laineth stated as she pushed herself up from the ground and brushed the grass from her clothing. Suldal took her leaving as a reason to stretch, and laid flat on his side, giving another loud sigh, which she ignored.

"You're late in coming, did something come up?"

Frodo was observant, and it was in hobbit nature to know when visitors would be coming. "No, nothing, I had not done a very thorough watch in some time, I felt there was need. You have nothing to worry of though, all was as it should be." She did not tell him of the nagging in her mind, or that her search—that had no results—had not made it lessen. No need to worry the young hobbit.

"I wish I could have had supper prepared, I can rustle up something for you though." He said, giving a small smile.

"Just a bed to rest in for the night is all that I require."

"You shall have it. Come let us go inside, before it gets any colder and we all catch chill." Frodo said and turned to head up to the front door.

Laineth watch him for a time before she made to join them. He was different from when he was a child. As a child he was always into something, and always wanted rides when she came around—and oh the Valar forbid if Merry and Pippen were visiting—and lively. But now he seemed more solemn, much more hobbit like. Bilbo would have no more adventures, but if Gandalf's hunch was correct, and it usually was, Frodo's had yet to begin. Would this hobbit be ready? She shook her head, nothing was set in stone, all the rumors and whispers on the air could be just that, and nothing more.

The hobbit hole looked much like it always had, all of Bilbo's things still remained, yet his nephew had added a few of his own touches. She remembered the old tapestries from her first visit, and she ran a hand along one. It was a beautiful old forest, showing elves walking along a path, to where, no one would ever know. The other was of Rivendell, this one she recognized for she had been there before. She felt a twinge in her heart. She often wrote to her family, but it had been two years now since she had traveled to the Carrock. Once her brothers were born, it was not as necessary for her to travel there once a year, for it was a long journey. But the guilt was still there; her father would not have much longer left before his body would perish.

Laineth quickly looked away and walked to the warm kitchen, where she found the two hobbits sharing the last bit of some wine and munching on breads and cheeses. She sat down with them listening to them talk, and enjoying herself. Soon each hobbit was fast asleep in the chairs. Grabbing some blankets, she covered them and stoked the fire to keep them warm. She however never made it to the bed she had been looking forward to.

There was a sharp rap at the door that quickly drew her attention. Who would be here this late? Surely not Merry or Pippin? The knock sounds far too loud to come from a hobbit. She quickly strode to the door, hand on her sword hilt. She creaked the door open only enough to see out. It was not who she had been expecting, then again she did not know who she suspected from the start.

"Halbarad?" she questioned, opening the door all the way. "What are you doing here?"

"I was traveling on an errand and a letter arrived for you. The Shire was not far from my destination and so I thought to deliver it to you, it is from your family." The aged ranger said, his face wrinkled from time and weather.

She grabbed the letter from him quickly, ripping open the seal as she stepped outside and shut the big round door behind her. Her eyes scanned over the letter, her heart pounding. She had to make herself reread it again to make sure the words spoke truth, they did. her mother's hand writing was sloppy and not her at all, tear stains blurred the words at uneven intervals. Her father was dying. Her heart was constricting in her chest, she had to get to him, she had to get to her family. The guilt she felt before was nothing to what she felt now.

"Are you alright?" She heard him say, though it hardly registered.

"I have to go." She offered no more explanation as she whistled for Suldal and hopped lightly upon his back. He started prancing in place at her anxiety and other emotions flooding her system. With a good kick, he took off snorting with short choppy strides. It took many miles for his pace to even out, but when it did they rode hard and they rode fast.

…

The flames in the fireplace, lapped at the wooden logs, they crackled as the moisture evaporated from them. Ash was strewn about the hearth, but none had bothered to sweep it up. The smell of smoke was strong in the small room. She found it hard to look away from the flames, found it hard to look at the site of her father laying motionless on the make shift cot. Her mother stayed by his side day and night, applying cool rags to his face, but he got no better, and nor would he.

He was not as large as she remembered. He was hunched over, his spine no longer straight. His once thick arms were small enough now that she could wrap a hand arm them. His dark hair was now white and a long beard reached to his waist, but it had not been brushed in many days. His face was the hardest to recall. As a child it was so handsome to her, so broad and strong. Now sunken pale skin seemed to be just placed over bone, his cheek bones protruding savagely.

The rattling of his breathing was now all that could be heard in the room. It would not be long now. The feel of death was all around them. Making herself get up she went to her mother and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Go take a quick break; I shall watch him for a time."

"No…I cannot, what if…" her voice broke as she held back sobs.

"I will get you if things change." She had been home for months now, and she knew now it would not be long before her father passed to the Halls of Mandos. But her mother needed rest, she had not stopped since his condition had worsened, it was all she and her brother Grimbeorn could do to get her to step away. When her mother finally left, she knelt by his side taking his hand, she rubbed her thumb gently across his thin skin, feeling how cold he was.

"Ada…" noting her own voice was trembling as bad as her mothers. She squeezed her eyes shut, calming her breathing. She had to let him go she had to say goodbye, he needed it and so did she. "I love you Ada. Go be at peace." Giving his hand a tight grasp, she place a tear stained kiss upon his cheek. His breathing changed then. It was no longer the steady rattle, it changed from rapid and shallow to deep and slow over the next few minutes. Standing up she went to get her family, only to find they must have sensed the change for they both appeared from different areas of the house. They stayed by his side for the next few hours, she clutched her brother, who held her close and their mother on the other side. They were all with him as he took his last breath.

…

They sat in companionable silence of the hill of Carrock, their father's death, still heavy on their hearts. Both found it hard to be at the house more times than not. They often tried to be there for their grieving mother to give her comfort, but they could offer none. She was fading, it was a fact they both knew and yet neither wanted to voice aloud, making it all that much more real. In the past six months they would have lost both of their parents. They both, however, would carry own. Grimbeorn would lead the Beornings like his father had and she would go back to the Shire.

She had not thought of the Shire in many a day and the thought of it now brought a shiver to her spine.

"Are you cold?" her brother asked. His voice deep and gruff, it shocked her how much it resembled Beorn's.

"A troubling thought is all." She replied, with her brows furrowed. The feelings welling up inside her now were not the grief she had been pushing aside, no, this was different, and this was sinister. Something was not right.

"What bothers you sister?" he sensed the change in her demeanor as soon as it happened.

"I know not. The thought of the Shire put a shadow over my soul. Something foul stirs in the world."

She knew immediately it was the same feeling of dread she got that last round she made in the Shire. It was a cold chill, filled with malice and greed. What could be causing it, she did not know. There was nothing tangible she had to base it on, but one thing was certain, she had to get back to the Shire. She made a promise to Gandalf to watch over Frodo and Bilbo. Bilbo was safe in Rivendell, but she still had a duty to the nephew. He was in trouble. It bothered her that she knew that, only a thought and a shadow in her mind told her. But it was enough.

"You are leaving." He stated.

She looked to him, already standing from the rock. She eyed him carefully. She felt his sadness at the loss and the disappointment of her leaving but she also felt his understanding. "I made a promise." And with that she took off, calling Suldal.

It was early September she remembered as she flew across the land. The night breeze was sharp and crisp. She could not help her mind wandering what had happened in the months she had been away. What had happened in the Shire that darkened her thoughts hundreds of miles away? Suldal kept pace with her, though she noted his breathing becoming labored. Cursing to herself she slowed the pace to a walk. She had decided to ride during the day but in her cat form at night to rest Suldal, but it clearly was not enough. He was not as young as he used to be. And thought she wanted to make good time, she would not risk him to injury.

They had been going for five days straight with only rest to take in food and water, little else, she realized now she had almost pushed him too far, the poor horse would never stop on her though or let on he was exhausted. And now that they were walking, she felt how exhausted her body was not only from the travel, but the weight of the past months also wore her down.

She took the time to really look around them to see where they were. They were near the east-West road, close to Amon Sul. Their journey was half complete, and they had made remarkable time. The terrain was rocky and mostly flat, the weathered Hills could be seen in the distance, as well as the ruins of the old watch tower. The rangers still often used it when they were in need. She could feel her muscles protesting, begging her to stop, but she could not, with the threat was forever growing in her mind the closer they got to Hobbiton. She had to get to Frodo. Laineth decided then they had an hour to catch their breath and they must be off again.

When finally the day came that the Shire was in view she decided to camp outside for the night and enter on the morn, from where she was she could see life was moving on much as it always did in the Shire, nothing seemed amiss that she could see. Hobbits were observant creatures and she did not need to raise unneeded attention.

To lie down against the stallion's body brought a wash of relief and exhaustion over her body. She could not truly sleep, but she would rest. If something was up, she could not fight tired, it always ended badly. Within minutes she heard the sound of Suldal's heavy breathing as he fell asleep on the damp ground. The evenness and rhythm of his breathing lulled her into a semi-awake state until the birds woke her chirping the next morning.

Rubbing her eyes, she stood up stretching, the large liver chestnut following suit. Dawn was just breaking over the town, and no hobbit would yet be stirring, but that would be fine, she just had one thing on her agenda, and Frodo would just have to be woken up. Mounting up, she let him travel at an even trot, trying not to rush. It was hard though. Her heart was beating in her chest, and her hairs were on end. The feeling now was stronger than ever. Something occurred, but just what, she could not say.

It took the better part of an hour to get to Bag End, and when she did, her eyes darkened. The mail box no longer read Baggins, the flower boxes no longer held bright flowers, they were nothing but dead stems. It seemed nothing had been cared for in many weeks. Wasting no time, Laineth strode quickly to the front door, giving a few hard knocks, that she heard echo down the halls.

She waited impatiently, pacing back and forth on the stoop, until she heard voices grumbling from inside, neither being Frodo's. when the door opened she was face to face with the Sackville-Baggins'.

"Who are you?" the man asked her, not opening the door all the way, giving the elf a scrutinizing gaze.

"I am looking for Frodo Baggins." She said, failing to answer his question.

"Won't find him here, look down in Crickhollow. Good day."

She watched him shut the door, her mind whirling. Crickhollow? Why would he move from bag end to Crickhollow? It did not make sense. He greatly loved and admired Bilbo, he would not give up Bag End for no reason, her suspicions then had been correct—but what was the root of the cause?

This time Laineth did not waste time on not drawing attention. The stallion's feet thundered down the road towards Crickhollow in Buckland. By now people were beginning to stir and she was getting odd glances, but no one got in her way. Only once she made it to Buckland she was met with more disappointment.

"What do you mean gone?" She asked irritation and worry laced her voice. The old farmer in front of, however, was unfazed.

"They set off to Bree, September 23."

"How do you know this?"

"I took them to Buckle Berry Ferry myself in my wagon. Strange happenings have been going on of late." He replied.

"Tell me everything."

And so he did, and she knew then Gandalf's worst fears had been true. The ring left to Frodo, was no plain magic ring. It was the one ring, Sauron's ring and his wraiths were on the move. They were hunting it, and therefore hunting Frodo. She dropped her head in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so some people have been a bit confused by the timeline I believe. Here are some dates I found that may help clear things up. **

**TA2911 is an estimate to Beorn's birth**

**TA2931 Birth of Aragorn and Laineth (in my mind I'm picturing with Beorn that like in the middle ages man had children young. Also in his ability and personality he was much more mature than a normal human would be)**

**TA2941 Bilbo obtains the ring (Laineth would be aprox. 5 years)**

**TA2968 Frodo is born, so in previous chapters his age would be incorrect. However, Hobbits aren't considered adult till age 33 I believe so he would still be a child.**

**TA2989 Frodo go to live with Bilbo **

**TA 3001 Bilbo leaves to go to Rivendell and Frodo gets the ring**

**April 12, 3018 Gandalf returns to Shire**

**September 23, 3018 Frodo leaves Bag End.**

**Parts of this story will be coming from the movies and the other parts from the book in case people are confused.**

Chapter 5

All too soon she found herself back at Weathertop, only about a week past she was passing by heading to the Shire, now she was in route for Rivendell. The Hobbits she learned had left Bree with the Ranger strider, whom she knew very well, and the first place he would take them would be to the safety of Rivendell.

Before climbing to resting spot, she made sure to check the surrounding area for signs of activity, she found none. Brushing off Suldal quickly, she let him roam freely to rest. As much as she wanted to continue on they both needed rest, and there were few safer spots to break along the way. Plus, if Estel was close, there was a good chance he would also make camp here, but the Hobbits would slow him down. Something told her she was ahead.

Her original intention had been to follow their trail leaving Bree, but the storms that had occurred since their departure made finding any tracks near impossible and if anyone could make them self invisible in a forest it was him. He would not take any known road, and it would be a waste of her time to attempt to find his trail. And so instead she made a small camp on the south western side of Amon Súl. Here she grabbed a bit a bread she had packed and took a few bites, not wanting to waste any, she did not plan for a long trip, and wanted to make certain her rations would hold out.

Sometime that night she heard the sound of distant hooves traveling fast across the plains. Gathering her weapons she peered over the rocky wall, eyeing a lone horse and rider galloping towards Amon Súl. The distance was too great for her to make out the rider's identity, however, the stark white of the horse against the blackened landscape told her it was no wraith, and that was a relief; where one wraith was, the others would be close, and she was only one elf. Even her abilities would not stretch that far.

Her cat instincts made her want to transform—She was faster, stronger— but her mind knew better, There were plenty of places to hide, but none large enough for a horse sized cat. So quietly she slipped down the path to the only entrance up and waited in the shadows for the rider's approach. If she was lucky they would keep on traveling. She was not, however, that lucky. The hooded person made straight for her.

She was ready to fight, hands resting lightly on her blades that were on her back, but released a sigh of relief as she recognized the grey pointy hat of the wizard, it was Mithrandir. Laineth watched as he halted the gorgeous white stallion, that she recognized as one of the Mearas, she had the privilege to work with a few of Rohan's great horses when stationed up north. She had also paid a pretty penny for them. Suldal was one of those horses. She watched as the wizard quickly scanned the areas just as she had done before dismounting his steed. That is when she stepped into view.

"Gandalf," She stated quietly, smiling as she watched him startle ever so slightly.

The wizard gave a huff, trying to make it look as if he had known of her presence the whole time. "To what to I owe the pleasure my dear Laineth?"

"I would guess it would be the same reason that brings you here—Frodo."

He had to smile as he nodded his head in agreement to her statement; her account was short and to the point, leaving out all the unimportant details. Such was in her nature.

"My question though, is why you are here and not with Frodo, and with a Meara. Have you been to Rohan?"

He beckoned for her to follow him up to higher ground. "Let us talk where there is more cover." Once he realized Laineth was the one in wait for him at Amon Súl, Gandalf knew she would have already gathered most of the information he had. It bothered her, he was not with Frodo, but he had the same worries, why was she here and also not with the Hobbit? What else had taken place? The wizard also knew, she would not disclose the information unless it was pertinent to the task at hand.

Gandalf lead the way, picking the same outcropping she had when she first arrived. She smiled at that. Laineth sat in silence as he blew his pipe, filled with old toby no doubt, his eyes closed in deep thought. The smoke rings he created, began decorating the dark sky around them. He would tell his story when, and only, when he was ready, and she was willing to wait. Closing her eyes, she let herself rest for just a moment.

"I went to seek counsel from Sauruman, only I was…detained." Gandalf started his voice low. Laineth opened her eyes when he began, looking at the wizened man in front of her. "I fear Sauruman has betrayed us. He is building himself an army—joining forces with Sauron."

For many long moments there was a still silence between them. This was dire news indeed. Sauruman was head of the White counsel, strongest of the Istari, and he was now in league with the enemy. War was coming on both fronts.

"You escaped?" she stated more than she really asked him, or else he would not be here with her now.

"The great eagle, Gwaihir, rescued me from the top of Orthanc, carrying me to Edoras. Which is where I befriended Shadowfax and he has carried me thus far and been a faithful companion. I have been gathering information where I can as I make my way to Rivendell, which is where Aragorn will take the hobbits."

She nodded her head in agreement as he continued. "I left a note with the inn keep at The Prancing Pony for Frodo that was to be delivered to him; however it was not sent to him, which delayed his leaving from the Shire much later than I had anticipated."

"What shall be our course now? Estel will have in them in the middle of the wilds now."

"Hasten to Rivendell, and pray the road stay safe." Gandalf replied, the light from his pipe went out and silence filled the air around them.

…

The horses flew over the ground, their riders urging them ever faster, both hoping Estel and the hobbits had made it to Rivendell, but knowing it was not the case in their hearts. Often they could hear the harsh screech of the wraiths behind them. They had at least three pursuing close behind them, but she knew not where the others were, their screeches barely audible to her elven ears. She sent silent prayers to the Valar to keep them safe.

She had not been to the Last Homely House since her departure from home with Gandalf many years past. And the sight of Bruinen lifted her spirits. The weight of the wraiths presence was heavy and her worry over the hobbits troubled her greatly. Not to mention Suldal was exhausted—he was lathered in sweat and his breathing labored as they were finally able to bring the horses to a walk once across the river.

"Easy boy, you can stop now." She whispered to him softly in Sindarin, as she stroked his thick neck. "I am sorry." Laineth knew she had ridden him to hard, but if she had not the wraiths would have overcome them. Maybe after this trial, it would be time to retire the big stallion and train a newer younger horse. The thought saddened her, for Suldal was special to her, more so than the others. He had been by her side more than anyone else. The thoughts were quickly pushed aside, when she heard the silent rustling of feet approaching.

"A party is coming for us." She announced to Gandalf, knowing the elves would hear her speak.

And sure enough within a few moments, the group emerged. There were only three, two dark haired elves and a blond. She recognized them instantly even after so many years. Their escort was Glorfindel and Elrond's twins.

"Gandalf, Laineth." The closer of the twins greeted them. Elladan had not laid eyes on the red haired peredhil since she was a young child here with Gandalf, but she was not one easily forgotten. She was beautiful, but not anymore so than most elleth, it was her eyes still that captivated. Such a strange color they were, and so feral. He had to smile when she caught him watching her and just stared right back undaunted.

Gandalf spoke a greeting in return while Laineth inclined her head to the elder of the sons who was openly starring. By this time, however, she was more than used to it and ignored it. Then Gandalf spoke, "We must speak with your father urgently."

And with that they were off again, this time at a much slower pace.

That evening she found herself sitting in the Lord Elrond's study as he and Gandalf discussed the troubling news of Sauruman and of Frodo's journey. Immediately he had sent Glorfindel to their aid. Laineth had jumped at the opportunity to go but had been stopped by Gandalf; apparently the wizard had been scheming …again. Elrond it seemed had already been informed on Mithrandir's previous trip of the ring's being found and had sent out messengers to realms across Middle Earth to send representatives to a counsel to be held— which she was not to be a part of.

"Pray tell, if I am not to be a part of the meeting, what is the purpose of my being here and knowing of its occurrence?" Laineth asked, interrupting the two. It seemed to her, if it was to be secret, the less that knew the better.

It was Elrond who spoke first, "I have seen glimpses of what is to come from the meeting, and if it comes to pass, there is a role for you to play." His grey eyes watched her closely.

"It is a role that will be secret, but for it to be successful you will need to know the details of the council. And as such, it would be best if you keep a low profile while you are here, stay to the shadows." Gandalf finished.

She narrowed her eyes, looking between the two, wondering what it was they had planned for her, that was so secret. She had half a mind to start questioning them, but never had Gandalf lead her astray; he had always been true to his word, _'but not you.' _Her mind threw into her face. She had left her post at the Shire, she had been gone, close to a year, and if she had stayed things might have been so much different, she might have saved Frodo much heartache. She would not go against Gandalf again, she would do as he asked, without question and so she nodded her head in agreement, wondering what she just got herself into.


End file.
